


Gabe really needs a hug

by Fein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e17 The Thing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s13e17 The Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fein/pseuds/Fein





	Gabe really needs a hug

Sam squeezes out the sponge one last time, then gives Gabriel a warm smile. “There, all clean. That wasn't so bad, was it?”

 

The Archangel is still skittish and shaking lightly, but he manages a small nod. His mouth isn't in any state for smiling though, his lips still red and raw.

 

But that's something Sam can help with. He twists the lid off the jar of salve then gets to work, scooping up a little salve with his fingers, then carefully applying it to each and every one of Gabriel's wounds. 

 

It breaks Sam's heart to see Gabriel like this. Normally wounds like this would heal in a second, but with so little of his grace he can't spare the energy. Sam can hardly imagine how empty, how vulnerable he must feel right now. In a rush of sympathy for his broken ally, he envelops him in a gentle hug.

 

Gavriel tenses at first, then relaxes and rests his head limply on Sam's shoulder. It takes a while, but eventually he's hugging Sam back - clinging on for dear life and shivering uncontrollably.

 

Sam starts to feel his shoulder getting cold, and looks down curiously. It's then that he realises Gabriel has been crying silently the whole time, soaking his shirt in misery.

  
He's not sure what to do here, but he knows that he'll help Gabriel to recover in any way he can. And he knows with absolute certainty that he's going to  _ kill  _ Asmodeus. 


End file.
